Unexpected Surprises
by Moonlight Star
Summary: PRiS- Somebody likes somebody on the MegaShip... -Added the 8th chapter-
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Hewwo!! I thought this would be lots of fun to write! So I wrote it, it doesn't have much romance yet but that will change! ^^ By the way, go to my PR website where it has more fanficion (hopfully soon anyway -_-; ) http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/AllPowerRangers/Index.html 

Unexpected Surprises 

Ashley yelled as one of the qurantrons threw her into a nearby Wall. Andros was by her side in seconds to make sure she was OK. The Qurantrons seemed to be coming from everywhere! When they destroyed one of them four more took its place, they were losing. 

They don't know how, but Darkonda had found their Megaship and somehow broke through their shields and turning off Deca so they had no way of knowing that they were going to be ambushed until it was to late. 

*** 

Tj woke up slowly, he rubbed at his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of them. He tiredly sat up in bed but he quickly ducked his head, not wanting to hit the top of the bed that came down to low. 

He sighed and looked up at Deca, wondering why she hadn't woke him up rudely like she always did, with speakers on almost full blast in his ears. The other day he had built in a mute button on his bed so when he wanted more sleep he didn't have to walk all the way to the bridge to get her to shut up. Since then she has been torturing him. 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00, he frowned as he realized that something must be wrong, she was suppose to wake him up at 8:00. "Deca, why didn't you wake me up?" When he didn't get an answer he tried again, the red light in her camera didn't even turn on. That was when he heard the faint sound of battle happening somewhere on the ship. 

He Jumped up and started running towards the door but it opened before he got to it and he stepped back in a little bit of fear and disbelieve as he saw Darkonda walk into his room. 

"Going somewhere?" 


	2. Fight

Hey! Thanks for the reviews soooo much! ^.^ hehe, I know you guys are woundering who the romance paring is..but I guess your just gonna have to read it, and I can assure you its not an Andros and Ashley romance, sowwy ^^;; But I hope you like ^^ 

Fight 

'I have to help the rangers somehow." The figure thought to herself as she searched through the computers memory banks hoping to find something that Darkonda didn't shut down, _anything_. If she found something then she could travel through it and slowly but surely make the systems computers turn back on, if she could do that she could teleport the trespassers off of the megaship. 

The woman had an astro blaster in her hand, in case they had traveled through the memory banks as well, like what Psycho pink did one time. The woman had short dark brown hair that went just to her shoulders and brown eyes, she was considered short by human's, standing at only 5'2. 

The rangers knew this woman well, for they lived with her on the megaship, but thought that she was just a computer, how wrong they were to know that she had been cursed, and trapped inside the megaship, acting as the on board computer, she would have told them that she was in fact, a human and from KO-35, but there was no way to break this curse that she knew of, she did not want to worry them. 

*** 

Tj groaned as he was knocked back against the wall, yet again. He was tiring, and Darkonda knew it, and fully took that to his advantage. He ran to Tj before Tj could even move away and kneed him in the stomach, causing Tj to double over in pain, while he was down Darkonda hit his back hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Darkonda then put his foot on the back of his neck, making Tj's face feel like it was being suffocated from being pushed so hard on to the ground. 

Darkonda started to laugh as Tj struggled, trying to get up. "Your mine now, blue ranger!" He said gleefully. Before he could say or do anything else a shot was fired from an astro blaster and it hit Darkonda painfully in the chest, sending him sprawling against the floor. 


	3. Captured Part 1

** Author Notes: ** _ Hi! Thank you for the reveiws ^.^ I made this chapter alittle longer so I hope you like it ^^ Who the pairing will be should be revealed soon.. ^.^ _

** Captured Part 1 **

Andros fired his Astro blaster at Darkonda then hurriedly ran to Tj, helping him up. "Are you all right?" 

Tj nodded as he tried to catch his breathe. "Ya, thanks." He glanced at Andros and only then did he realize that Andros wasn't morphed. Noticing Tj's questioning glance he said, "Darkonda put a force field around the megaship, nobody can get on or off, this force field is jamming our powers, we can't morph." He said with his Astro blaster still raised and pointing at Darkonda who was just now recovering. 

Tj gulped silently, wondering how they were going to get out of this one. 

*** 

Carlos punched one qurantron and elbowed another in the face then did a round house kick in an attempt to get all of his attackers off of him, which didn't work. At once 5 qurantrons attacked him from all sides, holding him. 

He tried to fight back and to get out of the grips but it was futile, they had to good of a hold on him. One of the qurantrons pulled out some kind of device and hit some buttons on it, unknown to Carlos at the moment, but the qurantron had deactivated the force field. Carlos's attacker then hit another button on the alien device and they all vanished in white and black streaks, teleporting away, knowing full well that as soon as they were gone the force field would be activated again. 

*** 

Darkonda grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it out of its holder, taunting the rangers knowing they could not protect themselves as they could if they were morphed. He swung his sword in the air and then pointed it out in front of him, towards his prays. "I've waited for this moment for a very long time." He growled menacingly as he started to walk slowly towards Andros and Tj. 

Andros started to fire his Astro blaster at him but Darkonda was to fast and he jumped up in the air and did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet behind them, bringing his sword up, he charged at the rangers. 

Andros shoved Tj to the side, knowing he had no weapons to protect himself and used his Astro blaster to stop the on coming blade. The force of the blade hitting the blaster hurt Andros's already throbbing arm from when he was thrown into a working panel by one of the qurantrons. 

Noticing that his Astro blaster was pointed right at Darkonda, who was trying to over power the weakening boy, he fired off three shots at Darkonda, each one hitting his face. 

Darkonda screamed and dropped his sword, the sword hitting the ground with a loud bang. He grabbed his face where the shots had hit and fell to the ground in pain. Darkonda started to yell out threats to the red ranger but he never succeeded in it, for he had blown up. 

Both of the rangers sighed in relief, thankful that they were both alive. Tj pulled himself up from the floor, where Andros had thrown him and he walked to Andros. "Are you all right?" 

All Andros did was just numbly nod as his right hand held his hurting left arm. Before anything else could be said, qurantrons started to run through the still open door to Tj's room. Tj groaned, not wanting to fight, but got into his fighting stance anyway as Andros readied his Astro blaster. 

He started to shoot at anything that moved sending sparks flying everywhere and qurantrons falling to the ground, before dissapearing and two more would take the place of the fallen warrior. 

Tj had never seen this many qurantrons before! They were over powering him very quickly with their combined strength. One of the qurantrons knocked Tj to the ground and raised their blade above their head, preparing to give Tj the final blow. 

The blade came down but before it could hit Tj it was met with another blade. Tj kicked the qurantrons side then stabbed Darkonda's sword through the middle of it, before kicking his chest letting the sword come out of him. 

The Qurantron dissapeard, Tj smiled alittle and continued fighting, out of the corner of his eye he saw more qurantrons enter the room. 


	4. Captured Two

Author Notes: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! ^.^ I'm so happy that you like it that much ^^ But, I'm also sorry that I haven't updated, ya know? Please forgive me!!!   
  
Captured 2  
By: PinkAngel335  
  
Whimpering, Ashley forced herself to continue fighting. She weakly threw her arm out towards the qurantrons hoping to push them away, but instead they grabbed her arms and threw her painfully onto the floor.  
  
Holding her side she slowly and painfully got back on her feet. While she was fighting before she had let her attention go somewhere besides the fight, she was looking for Andros, that little distraction caused her a broken rib. One of the qurantrons had grabbed his weapon, a gray sword like staff and had sliced her in the stomach with it as soon as he had the chance.  
  
Because of her foolish mistake she was having a very hard time moving around, she kept getting punched and knocked to the ground, she knew she needed help fast or she would be in serious trouble.  
  
Unfortunately, that help never came, just like they did with Carlos they grabbed her from all sides, and in her weakened state she could not get away. Again, the alien device was taken out, and she too was captured like Carlos.  
  
***  
  
The woman with the astro blaster in the database system smiled as she saw a small tiny computer system that was not shut down, it was very small though, with in time she would be able to help the others.  
  
***  
  
Andros fought on with his right arm, his left arm was sore and hurting badly. 'I must have pulled a muscle.' He thought grimly. Wanting this to be all over he fired like mad at everything with his astro blaster, and with the help of Tj, using Darkonda's sword, the qurantrons were gone with in minutes.  
  
Breathing hard, Tj looked down at himself, checking for any injuries that he might have gotten in the heat of battle, that he might not have noticed. Seeing that there weren't any, he turned his gaze to Andros who was cradling his left arm like it was a baby. "What's wrong with your arm, Andros?"  
  
"I think I might have pulled a muscle. I'll have Alpha check it out later. Right now we need to find the others." Hoisting his blaster into his belt he headed for the door, being cautious of anymore qurantrons.  
  
***  
  
Cassie grinned as she kicked the last qurantron away from her. Happy that she had wasted the ones in her area she started to search for the others.  
  
She started walking down the long hallway and rolled her eyes at herself everytime she jumped at the smallest of noises, rounding a corner she jumped and shrieked a little, but blushed bright red as she realized it was just Andros and TJ. Her embaressment was soon forgotten as she saw the looks on their faces. Then realization dawned on her.  
  
"Where's Ash and Carlos?" The grave look they gave her was all the answer she needed. 


	5. The Healing Chamber

Author Notes: Hullo! ^^ I made this chapter a little bit longer then my other chapters, so I hope you like ^^   
The Healing Chamber   
"They've both been captured." Andros said grimly, hearing footsteps coming their way they hurriedly ducked into an unused room, and locked the door.   
  
as the footsteps came closer they could hear a voice, who's it was they didn't know.   
  
The voice sounded like a male, but the bedroom door muffled the sound of his voice, so they couldn't hear what was being said. After a few minutes they passed them.   
  
Cassie let out a breathe of air that she didn't know she was holding. "There's more?"   
  
Tj nodded his head. "A lot more. They are all over the ship! We need to find a hiding spot." Down the hall they heard some of the doors being opened and footsteps going in. Tj looked a little panicked. "And soon. They are starting to look for us."   
  
Andros nodded his head. "I know where we could hide, follow me." Listening for any sound of movement, he opened the door. The door made a small swishing noise, afraid that somebody might have heard it, Andros dropped into a dead run down the hallway with Tj and Cassie right behind him.   
***  
The woman, also known as Deca, was slowly making her way through the computer, it was taking a lot longer then she thought it would, but soon she would be out.   
***  
Making a sharp turn to the right, Andros entered the engine room. Confused, Tj and Cassie glanced at each other, then at Andros.   
  
"Andros, why are we in the engine room? I mean, its not exactly a good hiding place.." Cassie trailed off looking at Andros. Rolling his eyes at her question he went to the corner of the room and opened a section of the wall, where it revealed a keypad. Entering some numbers and combinations into it, that whole part of the wall in that corner opened up, revealing a room behind it.   
  
Surprised, TJ and Cassie entered the room, Deca's camera's were not in the room and it had little light. There was nothing in the room at all except a huge square block of ice big enough to fit a person inside it and beside it was, it looked like a heart monitor.   
  
"What is this place, Andros?"   
  
"It's a healing chamber." 


	6. Headache's, Cells, and a story to go wit...

Author Notes: This chapter is a lot longer then the last one! One page and over half of another!!! Yay!! But.. ::sniffles:: Nobody reviewed my last chapter..::sniffles, sniffles::  
Unexpected Surprises  
Headaches, Cells and a story t go with it!  
  
"A...healing chamber?" Cassie asked uncertain.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Andros replied, "Yes, A healing chamber." At there blank stares he impatiently started to tap his foot. "A healing chamber! It's here to heal people..."  
  
Shaking his head, TJ said, "We know that, we are just wondering why we never knew about it?"  
  
Casting his eyes downwards, Andros started to walk towards the huge block of ice. "I didn't tell you because I was hoping that when you found out, you would be finding out by meeting the person in here."  
  
Cassie walked to the huge ice, her eyes widened a little in surprise when she saw somebody inside. She brought her hand up and wiped away some of the ice and saw a very pale man. "Who is that?"  
  
"That's Zhane, my best friend. When KO-35 fell we were both fighting, trying to save out home. I thought I could take on this one monster, he didn't look very tough so I had misjudged him. I started to fight him...he was just to strong for me. He slashed me across the chest and I fell to the ground, he raised his sword, planning to kill me but Zhane took the hit for me. I thought he had died! He did, in a way. I froze him, hoping that it would heal him. He's been asleep for two years now. He probley won't ever wake up."  
  
Cassie put her hand on Andros's should, hoping to comfort him in some way. Sge looked back at the man in the ice. His hair was a very light blonde, his face and his hair color were the same because of the ice. She looked a little closer and she saw that he was wearing a uniform.. One almost exactly like her own except whereas her uniform was gray, his was black and his undershirt was a silver like color. 'He's kinda cute.' She thought but then blushed at the very thought of liking somebody that she didn't know, even more so to know she might not ever meet him.  
  
***  
  
Deca jumped out of one of the computer consols at the bridge. This was the only way that she could help the others, was to help them in her holographic human form, she could only touch certain things if she concentrated very hard, that's another reason why she never showed this form to the others, she was always so tired and she felt like her energy was drained when she had to touch things.  
  
The other reason is she can't control any part of the ship in this form, she couldn't sense anything because she was not apart of the ship.  
  
She walked up to the main computer consol, Andros's computer, and she closed her eyes and put her hand, hovering above the computer, she concentrated as hard as she could, so much that she started to get a dull headache, she then brought her hand slowly down to the consol, feeling its smoother surface under her fingertips, she grinned despite the terrible headache that doing that was causing her.  
  
Knowing she didn't have much time before her headache overwhelmed her she started to press the buttons on the consol, searching for the others.  
  
Her headache was getting worse, it was starting to become almost unbearable, another reason why she would never do this, it hurt her so much to be in her human form, even if it wasn't truly a human form.  
  
She almost cried out when the search came up with nothing, according to this nobody was on the ship except herself and a batch of qurantrons and monsters.  
  
Wiping away a few stray tears from both the pain of her headache and the worry of her friends she whispered in a soft voice, "Now what do I do?"  
  
***  
  
Carlos was thrown into a cell, his hands and feet were shackled so close together that he couldn't walk without falling, the shackles on his wrist also connected to the one's on his feet, it was a little to short so he had to bed over for it to fit him.  
  
He half stumbled, half walked to the cell door, glaring at the qurantrons backs as they left. 'I hope the others are OK.' He thought worriedly. He was brought away from his thoughts though as he heard footsteps approaching him.  
  
Grinning, Astronema walked up to Carlos. "Well, well, well...look what we have here." She smirked as she looked Carlos up and down. "A little ranger caught and thrown into a cage. I must say that I feel sorry that I had to do this to you." The look in her eyes obviously said otherwise.  
  
"Let me go, Astronema!" He cried out, knowing it wouldn't do any good. She just smirked at him and turned around and left him alone.  
  
Growling under his breathe he gently knocked his head against the bars of the cell. "Just great." 


	7. Search and Find

****

Author Notes: _I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story! I've just been so busy lately. Well, I'm really going to start working hard on this fanfic because I have fallen in love with the storyline. Not to mention what I'm planning to happen. I've pretty much fallen in love with this story, so, it may take me a long time to finish it, but I WILL finish it!_

I've actually never finished a story before. I've written a few of them but I always left it hanging because I lost interest in it or I didn't have the time to do it. Well, I have every intention of finishing this fanfic! ^-^

Any reviews on this chapter would be great! **Hint, hint**

Unexpected Surprises

Search and Find

By MoonLight Star

Cassie was playing with a lose strand from the vest of her uniform. They had been trapped in the healing chamber for over an hour now. She wished she could get up and just leave this dreaded room, but more then once she had heard the qurantrons come into the engine room, searching for them.

Her chocolate brown gaze looked to Andros. He was still standing by the frozen Zhane, staring at him. Her eyes widened when she heard him sniffle and she saw his rather large hand wipe at his cheek. 'He's crying!' She thought in shock. She had never seen Andros cry before. He was always so strong, everybody's rock, always stable and never breaking down.

'He must have really cared for Zhane. I wonder if something were to happen to one of us, if the same thing happened, would he care enough for us to cry?' Cassie immediately dismissed that thought. She shouldn't be thinking that. They would all be fine, she reassured herself.

***

Ashley weakly struggled against the bonds that held her hands and feet. Just like Carlos, she had to bend over so she could wear them. But, they looked extra short, making her bend over even more. 'They probley did it on purpose.' She thought as one of her delicate hands held onto her ribcage, protecting it from any further damage.

They half walked and half dragged Ashley to her cell. Astronema wasn't dumb; she wasn't going to put both Carlos and Ashley in the same cell. Their cells weren't even in the same rooms.

They roughly shoved Ashley into her cell and quickly locked it. She laid her yellow clad back onto the grimy cell wall and let herself slide down it. Her ribs were hurting her terribly. 'I'm going to have to wait for the rangers to get me, I can't get out on my own.' She feared if she moved too much then she would end up hurting herself even more so then what she already had.

She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them like a child would. She tiredly laid her chin on her knees and closed her eyes.

***

"Great work, Darkonda!" Astronema said, pleased. "You have captured the rangers on their own ship. It won't be long before we find the last three rangers."

Darkonda bowed deeply to Astronema. "It was my pleasure, princess. But, if I may ask permission. I want to be the one to destroy the rangers when we find them. I only have three lives left because of them."

Frowning, Astronema swayed her hips as she walked to her throne. "You? Destroy the rangers? I don't think so. _I _will be the one to kill them. I only needed you to capture them. Now that you have done your part you are no longer welcome here." 

Sputtering, Darkonda couldn't help but stare at Astronema. "But, my princess, we had a deal! I was to capture them and we were to kill them together."

Astronema's purple eyes twinkled amusingly at him. "Deals off, Darkonda. Leave, now." Ecliptor appeared behind Darkonda and placed his claw like hand onto Darkonda's shoulder. Seeing the unspoken threat, Darkonda angrily jumped into the air, his body turning into a black streak as he teleported away from the Dark Fortress as he swore to himself that he would get revenge on her and Ecliptor.

***

As frightening as it was, Deca was searching the entire ship my foot. 'I just know there here somewhere. If they weren't then there wouldn't be this many qurantrons here.' Deca's holographic fingers reached up and tucked a few strands of her silky hair behind her ear before bringing her petite fingers back to the scanner in her hand. She had snuck to the work bay and grabbed it when the qurantrons weren't looking. She was lucky that they had their backs turned to her.

The scanners monitor had several dots on it. One purple one, showing that it was her, and all the other dots were red, saying that they were enemies. She couldn't see the other rangers anywhere.

Sighing, she continued her search for the rangers.


	8. Maybe Even Love

****

Author Notes: _Hiya! ^-^ Thanks for the reviews ^^_

Billie-Tracy: "Is there going to be any Andros/Ashley pairings?" Actually, there's going to be a lot of romance in this fanfic, it won't just be about the couple I have in mind. So, you shall see what's in store for those two ^-^

Unexpected Surprises

"Maybe even Love"

By MoonLight Star

Andros wiped another tear away as he looked at his best friend. He hadn't seen him in awhile. Since the planetary rangers came on board. 'Space rangers.' He reminded himself. 'Well, kind of. They still have a lot to learn about space.' He had finally just recently started thinking of the other rangers as Space rangers, and not planetary rangers that kept getting in the way.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from the engine room. He looked to the secret door, tensing his body, ready to fight if the qurantrons found their hiding spot.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cassie stare at the door worriedly and Tj stood up. They all stayed staring at the door for a few more moments.

"You guys." Cassie whispered, "Do you notice something missing?" She raised her eyebrows a bit as she looked towards the door.

'Come to think of it, she's right. Something _is _missing.' When a qurantron moved you could always hear it. The metal on their chests and legs would squeak, making it impossible to sneak up on anyone. But, there was no sound but the sound of footsteps walking slowly around the room. Almost like they were trying to be quiet.

A whisper was heard clearly throughout the room. "Rangers, are you here?" It was a quiet voice, and it was also a female voice. A _very _familiar voice…

"Deca?" Tj called out.

***

Carlos was trying to find a way out of his cell. He tried bending the bars apart, which he knew it wouldn't work but he had to try. He also tried messing with the lock, by putting a sharpened rock into it to see if he could find the right way to unlock it.

After awhile though he got to frustrated that he threw the rock he was using against the wall, it shattered into tiny pieces as it fell in a dusty wave to the hard floor.

Carlos sat down on the floor, trying to think of a way to get out. The only thing that he could think of was to wait till the cell door was opened and he would have to make a run for it. He knew he wouldn't make it far, but he had to try.

Looking down he was planning where he would run and such in his head when his eye caught something on his wrist. 'It probley won't work.' He thought as he raised his communicator to his lips.

He pressed a button on it, signaling Andros, but nobody answered. He twisted his wrist in a fast movement and his communicator disappeared causing his morpher to appear in its place. He opened a small panel in it and it revealed a keypad. He pressed in a few numbers and keys. 

He felt the normal sensation of teleportation envelop him. He was starting to teleport away, but he didn't get far. He felt himself hit the ground hard and he cried out in pain as black electricity enveloped his whole being.

"Trying to leave now, are we?" Astronema smirked as she paced back and forth before the cell doors. The keys to the door jingling in her hands. " I wouldn't try that again. The next time you do that I will make sure you will be killed." She said a bit roughly as she brought out a small device. She hit a few buttons on it and the electricy stopped.

Carlos slumped to the floor, exhausted and breathing hard. 

"Why do you do this to yourself? Wouldn't it be so much easier to fight for the side of evil instead of good? All being good has ever caused you is pain." Astronema looked to Carlos. She took a few steps forward so she was standing right in front of his cell. "I'm offering you a chance to have everything you've ever wanted. Riches, luxury." She hesitated as she stared at the young man. She bent down to his eye level, holding onto her staff to keep her balance. "Maybe even love."

Carlos couldn't help but look in surprise at her.

***

****

Author Notes: _Well, I hope you liked it ^-^ I made this chapter just a tad longer. I wanted to add more but I was so excited about this chapter that I wanted to go ahead and put it out ^^;;; By the way, in case your wondering. Unexpected Surprises is NOT about Carlos and Astronema, its about an entirly diffrent couple ^^; Aw, well. Review and tell me what you thought ^-^_


	9. Only a Computer

****

Disclaimer: _I don't think I put a disclaimer on any of my other chapters, did I? Well, here it is! I here by claim that I do NOT Own Power Rangers, never have and probley never will._

Author Notes: _Thanks for the reviews you guys! They mean a lot to me ^-^_

Jeanka - Yeah, almost every season in Power Rangers they have said destroyed instead of killed, except for in a few moments. So, I used a bit of a combination of both of the terms because I know a lot of people prefer Destroy while others prefer kill. I guess it just depends on how you use it, ne? 

Also, something is going to happen, I just like to build op the suspense of "What's going to happen next??" And Deca doesn't know about the healing chamber. I know in the show she had one camera in the healing chamber but in this story she doesn't. Her computers weren't on at the time that Andros put Zhane in there. After he put Zhane in the cryogenic tube was when he booted the systems up and took the ship into space. Just a bit of history for the people who were wondering about that.. ^^;;

Billie-Tracy - Nope. The pairing is not Ashley/Carlos. Personally, I agree with you. I never thought that they made a good couple. They just do not look right together to me. I think that's because I'm such a big Andros and Ashley shipper that I couldn't imagine either one with somebody else ^^;; But, that's just me ^^;;

Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Unexpected Surprises

Only a Computer

By: MoonLight Star

"You guys!" Deca called out again. The other rangers looked at each other in confusion. 

"Should we go out? It could be a trap." Tj said a bit uncertain.

Nodding, Andros walked to the door, his astro blaster in hand. "You two stay here, I'll check it out." Though his voice was strong and sure, the look on his face said very clearly he didn't think it was her. His body tensed as he readied himself for an ambush.

He opened the secret door and walked out, making sure he closed it so the others wouldn't be harmed.

***

I saw him. Andros had .. Just came out of the wall? Deca blinked as she looked at Andros, but then hurriedly took a step away from him. He was holding an astro blaster in his hand. 'He doesn't know who I am.'

Deca raised her own astro blaster and pointed it at him. Andros had a quick eye though and raised his as well at her. "Who are you?"

"Andros, its me Deca." She said just as sternly to him, still pointing her weapon at him.

"That's impossible. Deca is a computer, nothing more." Frowning at him, she tightened her grip on her astro blaster. "'Just a computer?' Is that all I ever was to you? Just a machine?"

Blinking, Andros looked at her in confusion. "You can't be Deca. She doesn't have a body." Sighing, Deca lowered her blaster. "I wanted to tell you, Andros, I did. But, I couldn't. There isn't a cure." Deca looked down towards the ground, hiding the pain and disappointment that was on her face.

She was hurt that the rangers only thought of her as a computer. '_Stupid, of course they thought of you as a computer… you never told them otherwise. But, it still hurts to hear it.' _

Andros didn't know what to do. She sounded like Deca, but it could just as easily be a qurantron who took on human form. "Prove it. Prove that you are Deca." Deca raised her green eyes to him and nodded her head. She brought her index and middle finger together on one hand and used her telekinesis to summon Andros's Telekinesis ball to her. It was there in seconds hovering in front of Andros's surprised face.

'_What? Nobody knows about this except for Zhane, Karone and… Deca…" _Andros turned his shocked look to Deca, she looked so sincere.

"Deca?"

****

Author Notes: _Wooh! That's all for this chapter! Sorry that its so short ^^;; I'm making a system for me so it will be easier to work on my fanfics, that's partly why this chapter is so short, once I get all of my newest chapters out of all of my stories I can start it, it'll be so much easier for me and the fanfics will come out sooner ^.^_

Well, anyway, tell me what you thought about it ^.^


End file.
